callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
High Maintenance
High Maintenance is a zombie-related gameplay achievement/trophy in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, for Die Rise. This achievement/trophy requires the player to "be the architect of their instruction". High Maintenance features branching easter egg storylines (Maxis and Richtofen) ''just like ''Green Run; the players also need to activate another tower, similar to Green Run. As with the Green Run easter egg, this easter egg must be completed on original difficulty or it will render all easter eggs throughout the map invalid and will not work accordingly. High Maintenance also requires four players for both Maxis' and Richtofen's path of the easter egg; it is unknown whether you can complete this easter egg with less players as of right now. Step 1 : Note that the Navcard from TranZit is required to complete the first step. Building the NAV Table is required in order to complete the first step, the NAV table consists of the meteorite, the radio, the table and NAV card reader. Step 2 Now that the NAV table is built, the player must step on the four golden rings on top of the elevators. Once done, Richtofen and Maxis will speak to the player. Step 3 Match the gold symbols on the floor. There is one by the M14, one above the AK-74U, one on the roof by the radio tower, another past the SVU-AS by the cafeteria. They are the same symbol as the elevator symbols. They must be lit up by stepping on them in sequential order. Once all four are lit up, Richtofen and Maxis will speak to the player. Step 4 Acquire any Sniper Rifle and from the spawn room look into the dragons' mouths. There should be a small ball in each mouth and snipe it out. Turn and if the player hits both balls out of both dragons' mouths they should be under the lions paws. Richtofen Path Step 5 The player who has acquried the Sliquifier needs to continuously shoot the balls until they begin to spin and once both balls are spinning under the lions' paws, the step has been completed and Richtofen should tell the player to make a "blood sacrifice". Step 6 Scattered throughout the map are golden zombie symbols with circles outlining them around the map, one near the spawn by the M14, two near the Claymores on the roof with the NAV table, and one near the Semtex on the same roof. Each player will need to place a Trample Steam on the symbols so that they face the tower. Once all four have been placed down, allow zombies to be killed by the Trample Steams. Richtofen will indicate that the step is completed by asking Samuel to use the GalvaKnuckles. Step 7 As the player goes through the map, there are Mahjong tiles of different colours and sizes. There should be six in the map, three are bamboo tiles, and three are wind tiles. A red lone bamboo, and a red north wind corresponds to the Northern post of the tower, meaning that the Nothern post must be hit first using the GalvaKnuckles, where as a green three bamboo tile and a green Eastern wind tile means the Eastern post must be hit third. A look at the different mahjong tiles online will help the player find out what they mean. Step 8 Once a player has obtained the Galvaknuckles, they must then go to the radio tower, and after a short time, the four posts of the tower will be lit up. The player must then punch the tower in the order stated by the Mahjong tiles. Once the stands of the tower has been hit in the correct order, the radio tower will have a surge of electricity hit it, with all of the dragon's flares sparking, and the achievement will be unlocked. This is then the completion of Richtofen's partition of the High Maintenance achievement easter egg. Maxis Path Step 5 Remove both of the balls from under the lion's paws. Step 6 Kill zombies in the tilted room (the Buddha room with red color), Maxis will prompt the player, saying "Enough! Enough!" when the player has killed a satisfactory amount of zombies. Step 7 The two Players who have taken the balls must now acquire the Ballistic Knife from the box and upgrade them into the Krauss Refribulator. Then the players must go back into the Buddha room and shoot anywhere in the middle of the room. Afterwards, it is possible to hear Maxis talk to the player. Step 8 The players must now build the Trample Steamer and place it on the four Lion symbols on the ground. The players must then drop the balls acquired earlier on top of the Trample Steamer in which the balls will bounce to each of the Trample Steamers in which they will drop on the Radio Tower and an orange surge will go through the radio tower. A player must now obtain the Galvaknuckles and go around the map looking for the Mahjong tiles, similar to Richtofen's side. Step 9 Once a player has obtained the Galvaknuckles, they must then go to the radio tower, and after a short time, the four posts of the tower will be lit up. The player must then punch the tower in the order stated by the Mahjong tiles. Once the stands of the tower has been hit in the correct order, the radio tower will have a surge of electricity hit it, with all of the dragon's flares sparking, and the achievement will be unlocked. This is then the completion of Maxis' partition of the High Maintenance achievement easter egg. Reward Once the players has completed either side of the easter egg, each player will receive all six available perks in Die Rise. Unlike previous maps which awarded players with every available perk upon completion of the easter egg, they can be lost if the player is downed. Video Maxis' version of the "High Maintenance" Easter Egg. Richtofen's version of the "High Maintenance" Easter Egg. Category:Achievements